Transcripts/Becoming a CARTOON! feat. Butch Hartman!
Patton: I love cartoo- Oh, am I early? Ah, I'm early aren't I? Whoopsie doodles, alright, I'm just gonna sink back down. See you all in a bit. Roll title screen. *logo* Thomas: What is up everybody?! Boy, I don't know if I've quite clearly conveyed this to you guys butI really enjoy cartoons. videos: We know. Thomas: Okay, good to know. Anyway! Growing up, my life was heavily influenced by shows like SpongeBob, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Loony Toons. And even now, I'm constantly enjoying new shows like Steven Universe, Voltron, Gravity Falls. It's amazing to think about how much time and talent goes into those shows and how much they impact whole generations. Like- the people who can make those shows must be so... so... Roman: Creative? Thomas: That's the word. Roman: I can't believe you listed off all of those and didn't mention a single Disney movie. Thomas: Well, I'm pretty sure by now people know I like Disney, Roman. Roman: How would we know? videos: We know! Roman: Fair enough, but yes! Cartoons are quite magical… Thomas: Right?! I mean these teams of people can work together to create these worlds and in turn, spark the creativity of their viewers, I mean, you're my creativity, how did they make you feel? Roman: Rrrandy, dandy and quite grandy! Thomas: See? That's pretty good... I think. Logan: I don't know I always found them off-putting... Thomas: Well yeah, I can see that Logan. You're my logical thinking and things in cartoons don’t always make logical sense. BUT THAT'S WHAT'S FUN ABOUT THEM! Logan: Mm... If you wanna call fun, misrepresenting the natural world to hundreds of thousands of impressionable children, then sure. Roman: Look, so much of life is dominated by your world, Logan, let Thomas enjoy the bit that's dominated by mine! Anxiety: Kind of sad though. Thomas: Wh-how do you have anything negative to bring to this, Anxiety? Roman: (angrily) WE'RE TALKIN’ TOONS, DOCTOR GLOOM! Thomas: Easy, Roman. Anxiety: Uh yeah, Logan wasn't a blossom of enthusiasm either, but sure! Make me the antagonist. Roman: Ok, I will! Anxiety: -vaguely sassy grunt- Logan: Ok, what were you saying? Anxiety: -sigh- I was saying, it's kinda sad how wonderful those worlds are. Thomas: Mmm, gotta say this still feels like a bit of a reach-- Anxiety: Can I-- Can I finish my thought? Can I-- Can I continue? Thomas: Oh, yeah, mm-hmm, sure. Anxiety: -groans- They're so wonderful...and you can never actually be a part of them. Logan: Who would want to live in a cartoon wor-- Roman: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY GOODNESS, THAT WOULD BE THE MOST EPIC THING!!! Logan: Question answered. Thomas: Ok, OK, YES, I have thought about that once or twice, but come on! I mean, like, who doesn't? I mean that's...basically saying the real world is not...as...fun. DON'T! Don't you dare, I KNOW what you're going to say. Just. Zip it. Roman: I mean wouldn't you say, Thomas, that some of your short videos were inspired by cartoons? Thomas: Like, (as Stitch) my impressions? Logan: ...Was that Donald Duck? Thomas: N-- No... Roman: Not just that, it's all throughout your comedy! Disney parodies, SpongeBob absurdities, LOONEY TOONS SLAPSTICK!! Logan: And you populate your content with zany and goofy characters. Thomas: Like who? Patton: I LOVE cartoons! Thomas: Wow, you were late to the vlog today, Morality. Patton: Well, I just didn't wanna be too early again. Thomas: What...? Patton: Nothin'! Anxiety: Even the faces you make. It's like you're TRYING to be a cartoon. Thomas: What? When have I ever done something like THAT? Anxiety: See, why would anyone need to move their face as much as you just did in that one sentence? Roman: To be a cartoon…*suspenseful music* or not to be a cartoon? (whispering) That is the question... *suspenseful music cuts out* Logan: I don't know if that is a question, because you cannot be a cartoon. Thomas: Or can I? *dramatic music* *music once again cuts out* Logan: No! Anxiety: You CAN'T. What are you even looking at? Patton: I dunno what they're looking at, but I am eyeballin' that fridge because there is some leftover pasta... Thomas: OK, I will admit that being a cartoon was one of my...wilder fantasies. Roman: (cool voice) It was pretty wild. Thomas: BUT, maybe there's a way to make it happen, even just for a bit! Patton: I have no idea where you're going with this, but I BLINDLY support you. Where'd you go? Logan: I would like a say in this. Roman: Not today, Logic! Anxiety: That's a good phrase to live by. Roman: And away with you, Marilyn MonROSE. Thomas: Ok! Booked. Anxiety: Wait, what? Logan: BOOK?!?! Anxiety: What the f--? Thomas: The plan is already in motion! I've got a plane to catch. Roman: Godspeed, Thomas! Chase your dreams! May the wings of fortune carry you to your destina--! Logan: You DO realise we're in his personality and we're going too. Roman: (soft gasp) I did just now. Patton: AHHH, I LOVE FLYING! Anxiety: But I hate flying. How does that even work?! *new scene* (spongebob underwater text) Narrator: One flight to L.A. later… *new scene* (office in LA) Thomas: HEY! Hartman: Ummm...who are you? Thomas: Thomas Sanders, how're you doin, and YOU'RE Butch Hartman! Butch: ...Yeah? Thomas: Creator of Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, Tuff Puppy... Butch: Yes. Thomas: Awesome! I'm here 'cause I kinda need your help. Butch: You need me to make you into a cartoon, right? Thomas: YES!!! Butch: No. Thomas: Whoa--why? Butch: Do you know how many people bust in here every week asking me to make them into a cartoon? Thomas: Uhh... Butch: 37. Thomas: Really? ...Wow. Butch: Yeah, the security around here kinda stinks. Thomas: But I have a really good reason! Butch: And what would that be? Thomas: BECAUSE I WANNA BE A CARTOON REAL BAD!! Butch: That's...not a good reason! Thomas: Plus I have Tara Strong on the phone. Tara: Butch! I wish you'd make Thomas a cartoon! Butch: Tara...why?! Tara: I mean, the dude seems alright. Plus he paid me 80 bucks to say this! Thomas: Eh? Butch: -sighs- ...Ok. But I've only got a minute; there's only so much I can do on short notice. Thomas: PERFECT! Butch: Ok! Whenever you're ready. Thomas: Oh...we're going, right now? That's...how this works? Butch: Yeah, how else do you think this happens? Thomas: Oh...ok. Uh, shoot! Well… *new scene* (as a cartoon) Thomas: Ah! I'm actually a cartoon! Man, my skin is a lot smoother like this. Ok, only got a minute, what do I do? Let's go through a day in the life of Cartoon Thomas. First, I wake up ready and refreshed for the day. *birds tweeting loudly* Thomas: SHUT UP!!! *birds chirping* Roman: Wow, rude much? Thomas: Then I work out! Gotta go fast! Patton: Hey, you forgot your breakfast! ACK! *Sonic ring scatter sound* Well, I "donut" wanna have that happen again! Hahaha! Ow, my leg. Thomas: Ok! I've run off a cliff, but it's a cartoon, so as long as I don't look down-- oh, darn. *over-the-top sfx* Thomas: (echoing) I'm still somehow alive! Then I usually make a video! Logan: Puppies? Thomas: Maybe! Logan: Singing? Thomas: Maybe! Logan: Singing puppies? Thomas: Yes! *Thomas impersonating a howling dog, then transitioning into a melodic riff* Thomas: Post! Then I usually FIGHT CRIME. Anxiety: Oh look, I'm the bad guy... Roman: Don't worry! Everyone loves the villain. Anxiety: Oh, brother. Thomas: And I finish up the day creating the perfect meal with my magical wizard powers! And so, the day is saved, thanks to escaping from any and all sense of actual reality! Roman, Patton & Logan: Yeah! Anxiety: Yeahhhh... *end scene* (back to office) Butch: And, there you go! Thomas: Wow. That was so cool... Butch: Well I'm happy to help! Thomas: I wish for more time to be a cartoon! Butch: Hahaha! No. Thomas: Ok, I did not think that would work. Alright, thank you! BYE! Butch: Sofia? Sofia: Yeah? Butch: Can we change the locks in the building again? I'm kinda tired of these weirdos getting in. Thank you. *new scene* (spongebob underwater text) Narrator: One flight to Florida later... *new scene* (Thomas’ living room) Thomas: Phew! Just flew back. Patton: And boy, are your arms ti-- Logan: DON'T. PLEASE DO NOT. Anxiety: Why did I have to be FLYING in that cartoon. Logan: Why were any of us doing any of the things that happened there? It was almost as if you were doing, um, "the most." Roman: Uh, yeah, like we're gonna be animated and act like we would in the REAL world, I mean...! Thomas: I will say I was ambitious. But that was a lot of fun right? Roman: YES! IT WAS FUN! Anxiety: Eh. Logan: It was interesting. Patton: I liked the dog, do you remember the dog? Thomas: Ahh. Shame it had to be over so soon. Logan: Ok, Thomas. I can maybe, slightly, microscopically see how one may enjoy themselves if the world behaved like a cartoon. Roman: HA! I win. Logan: BUT, at the same time the world you live in can be just as wondrous and fascinating. You may not always see it but sometimes our universe can be stranger than fiction. So much so that some people dedicate their entire lives to studying it and trying to understand it. Thomas: Yeah, you are right! I shouldn't take this world for granted. It can be just as fun! Logan: Ehh...Fun, fascinating, Tomato, Solanum lycopersicum. Roman: Well, I suppose it wouldn't be best to exclude Logic completely. After all, the best kind of comedy in cartoons follows some line of logic. Otherwise it would just be random and that's-- Patton: POTATO! Roman: --Never funny! Thomas: Yeah, and the coolest thing is that the spirit of those cartoons, their comedy and the messages they may have tried to convey stuck with us, until now! And we're still paying tribute to them and trying to follow in their creative footsteps! Anxiety: Oh great. Glad to know we still got a nice little message out of this ridiculous video. Logan: What exactly was the message? Patton: Cartoons are neat! Logan: Ok, fair enough. Thomas: That's totally fair. Roman: But Anxiety's the fairest of them all! Haha! *everyone stares at Roman* Roman: Oh, c'mon guys, it was a pale joke! Anxiety: Good one! I've had enough for the day. Logan: Yes, I too have had my fair share of nonsense today. Patton: Ha! He's still learnin' Thomas. Sometimes, you just gotta TOON him out! Ya know? "Toon"? Roman: Ugh. Thomas: Haha! Patton: Like a cartoo--? videos: WE KNOW!!! Patton: Alright, I don't know what that was about, but it was nice meetin' y'all! Alright, I'm gonna see you guys later! Roman: Well Thomas, it was a lofty dream...but we achieved it. Thomas: We did. If only for a minute. Roman: Here's to many more! Next stop: attending wizardry school!! Thomas: Well... If you grew up loving cartoons and they still mean a lot to you, I hope you are never ashamed to admit it. They inspire new comedy, new important representation, and new ways to creatively tell stories! Most importantly, they were created and voiced by people like you and I here in this world with amazing imaginations. In a way, we all bring them to life. Hope you enjoyed the video. Thank you so much to the amazingly talented creator of the Fairly Odd Parents, Butch Hartman for helping to make this video happen. Not only did Butch help to make the fantastic animation you saw in the video, he also designed a limited-edition POSTER of all the Sanders Sides, available at Districtlines.com/ThomasSanders link in the description. We're only printing about a thousand of them and they're available in both signed and unsigned versions. I also did a video on his channel! It was a lot of fun and the link to that is down in the description as well. And be sure to check out everything he's working on at the Noog Network app, an app he and his team have brought to life. The link to that app is down in the description too. That's it! And until next time, take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out! *end screen* Thomas: Just an idea- Butch: How did you get i--? Thomas: I think we stumbled upon a new Nickelodeon show? Butch: No. Thomas: I'll let myself out. Category: Transcripts